I love you Ikuto
by AngelRose-chan
Summary: Amu is 16 and her parents want to move to England. When Amu says she doesn't want to go, will she be all alone? Or will a certain catboy help her? Amuto. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Rose: Nice to meet you! -Bows-

Ikuto: Why are you pretending to be all nice? That's not your character! -Sees Amu- AMU!!

Amu: I-Ikuto. -Blushes- Why are you hugging me?!

Ikuto: Awwww. Can't I hug my _Amu-koi?_

Amu: Amu-koi?! -Faints-

Rose: -Cough- Ummm... I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I wonder what he's doing right now? _Amu thought.

Everyday she found herself thinking about him... Ikuto.

Amu was now 16 which meant she had outgrown a lot of things like being afraid of thunder (sort of), looking for the embryo (nobody ever found it and they all thought it would be better to just leave the embryo to it's owner) and her crush on Tadase-kun.

After everyone had given up on the embryo, Tadase-kun had begun to distance himself from her.

That was when she realized it, he would never really like her.

Of course, he liked a part of her, which was Amulet Heart, but that wasn't really her.

The night that she realized that, she spent crying, but Ikuto came through her balcony and ended up distracting her.

It wasn't long after, that she realized she loved him.

Ikuto had always been her enemy and she was now free to love him without denying it because the whole embryo thing was over.

Amu smiled to herself remembering what happened in the past.

She was now walking to Ikuto's house from her high school.

He owned a medium sized apartment for the two of them to live in.

A few months ago her parents decided to go to England with Amu and Ami-chan but Amu didn't want to go because she would have to leave her friends and most of all Ikuto. (Her parents hadn't met Ikuto yet so she just mentioned her friends.)

Her parents agreed to let her stay as long as she had a friend to stay with. She told them that she would stay with Yaya, but that wasn't what happened.

* * *

Rose: Thank you so much for reading and critisism is welcome.

Ikuto: You are such a fake.

Rose: I'm not a fake!! Stupid Ikuto!! Amu! -Runs to Amu-

Amu: Stop being so mean to Rose-chan Ikuto.

Ikuto: Okay fine... Amu-koi

Amu: -Faints-

Rose: Well... Bye!! -Glares at Ikuto-


	2. Chapter 2

Rose-chan: I am sooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!! -Cries- I have been so occupied lately. I had to do my highschool application.

Amu: Don`t worry Rose-chan your audience is really nice so they`ll forgive you.

Rose-chan: I know they`re all nice but I really am sorry! I will never do it again!!!

Ikuto: She will. -Whispers-

Rose-chan: Ikuto stop it and do the disclaimer.

Ikuto: Rose-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it`s characters.

Rose-chan: Thank you and enjoy the chapter!!! : ) - Bows-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Her parents had left a week ago and a few days before that, Amu was sitting on a bench in the park crying softly into her sleeve.

_What am I going to do? I don't want to ask Yaya, but I have nowhere else to go, _Amu thought. Just then Ikuto (who was now 22) came up behind the bench and hugged her.

"How are you doing Amu-koi?" Yup, you guessed it; Ikuto was actually Amu's boyfriend. They had been going out for about 2 years now. (Ikuto had wanted her to be at least a little grown up before they started dating.) Amu turned around and pulled herself closer to Ikuto's chest. He was surprised by her sudden boldness; Amu had always blushed no matter how little the physical contact. He then noticed that she was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Amu always had to be honest with Ikuto. It was like lying to him was impossible. She explained the whole story to him, right from the beginning. Ikuto looked like he was in deep thought for a minute. Then suddenly a huge smirk was on his face.

"Why don't you live with me?" he suggested

"What?" Amu asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Why don't you come to my apartment and live there?" Ikuto repeated, the smirk still plastered on his face. Amu began to turn a deep shade of pink, almost red. She knew how much of a pervert she could be, but did she really have any choice?

"Okay" she murmured, the blush on her face growing. Amu even blushed a little just remembering. She was at the apartment now and she unlocked the door.

"Ikuto!" she called ... there was no answer. She decided to make dinner so she got started. It wasn't long before she finished but Ikuto still hadn't come home. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Amu suddenly felt something nibble at her ear. She whipped her head around, clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and found herself staring into midnight blue eyes.

"I-I-Ikuto!" she screamed "You are such a pervert!" She couldn't help feeling embarrassed. Ikuto smirked and turned to the dinner she made.

"Shouldn't we eat?" he said casually. And they both ate in peace. Amu said she was going to bed but of course Ikuto had to ask "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"NO!" Amu nearly screamed. When Amu got into her bed, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. She was away from her family and at somebody else's house (even if it was her boyfriend's.)

Even though she said no to Ikuto's invitation to sleep with him, she still snuck into his bed. _Good he's not here yet._

Ikuto sighed and though _I guess I'll go to sleep now too, I'm bored. _He made his way to his room and stopped when he got to his bed. _What is that lump under the blanket? _

Ikuto lifted the blanket and saw Amu curled up into a ball. He was surprised but s smirk slowly crept onto his face. _Maybe I can have some fun with this_ he thought.

He climbed into the bed and lied beside Amu. He could hear her steady breathing while he closed his eyes. Then he felt Amu pull herself close to his chest and cling to him. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Rose-chan: Thank you for reading this chapter and have a great day!

Ikuto: Being all fake again?

Rose-chan: I am not!!! Come on lets just make a truce.

Ikuto: Fine.

Amu: Tune in next time to see the truce break!

Rose-chan & Ikuto: Hey! We`re not that weak.

* * *


End file.
